


XXX

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [30]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The thirtieth in a series of 55 word stories.
Series: 55 Word Stories [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299710





	XXX

_The first thing that comes up when I google your name is “ **obituaries.** ” _

_I carry you on the tip of my tongue like a sentence I cannot articulate._

_I would etch your initials into my skin if I could; become a mausoleum for the memories of people long gone._

_You are a part of me._


End file.
